rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Showdown
this is the 20th chapter of legends unite (Weevil and Rex were in hospital beds with a lot of medical droids doing their best to heal them, then the time brigadiers commanders and leaders came in) (Commander Hound the green and gold trooper took off his helmet to reveal his purple hair and red eyes) Commander Hound: Talk to us Doc, how are they holding? Medical Droid: They have suffered some major injuries. We are fortunate that they still live, but until their wounds heal, they will have to sit out for the duration of the war. Weevil: Please don't do this! Rex: We can still fight! (Weevil and Rex tried to get up, but they felt pain in their bodies, Mai had a disappointed look on her face) Mai: Take it easy you guys. I know you wanna go back out there, but you need your rest! Weevil and Rex: You're right, we're in no condition to fight anymore. (Everyone exited the infirmary) Koga: Seems like Kain sent Weevil and Rex back as a warning. Based on their wounds, it's no doubt that Kain wants something, but what? Valon: Hope those make a swift recovery. I'm really worried about the little blokes. Alister: And since when did you care for those weaklings, Valon? They were weak duelists from the beginning! Dartz: Weevil and Rex were once our comrades during our time when the Orichalcos took control of us, Alister. I even regret that I was not able to help them against the vile shadow duelist. Alister: Sorry about that. Mizar: At least I wasn't able to do that to Yuma and Nash when I put them in the hospital that day. Kari: Wait a second, that was you who put my little brother in the hospital that time!? Rio: Yes, I know Mizar is to blame, but he changed ever since Don Thousand was destroyed Kari: Well alright, at least I'm glad you didn't hurt him. Mizar: I regret injuring Yuma. Kari: Yuma, Whatever happens, please be safe. Yuma: I’ll be fine Kari, while you provide support, I’ll do what I must. (Kari smiled as she gave Yuma a hug and kiss as Tori and Rio smiled at this) Rio: I enjoy moments like that. (Tori put her head on Rio) Tori: Me too Rio. (Then everyone heard screams from outside the room and all rushed out and saw Kain and Mist Valley Apex Avian defeating some royal Guards and Brigade Droids) Kain: Good afternoon Time sage Commander Dexter: What are you doing here Kain!? Commander Kain: Is that a way of treating your brother who was your sparring partner when we were young Dex? Koga: Get to your point! Commander Kain: As you wish, I'm here to select my next opponents! Sylvio: You found him, I'll take you on right now! Commander Kain: Sylvio Sawatari? Don't make me laugh! Sylvio: Why not? We defeated and scared off your whole entire army, I can handle you no problem! Commander Kain: I have already selected my next opponents, you 2! (Commander Kain pointed at Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle while Sylvio was shocked that he wasn't going to duel) Yuya and Zuzu: You mean us? You're on! Commander Kain: Then I'll be on my way see you soon come Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Kain got onto his beast and flew off on Mist Valley Apex Avian and flew off to the jungle zone) Koga: So that's why he injured Weevil and Rex, he wants to challenge the reincarnations of Z-ARC and Ray! Yuya: Koga will it be okay for us? Koga: Yes I know you and Zuzu will defeat Kain, and maybe redeem him Zuzu: Redeem him? Koga: You see, before Kain joined Shade's ranks, he was a special royal guard called an Arc trooper, he was a very good friend to the queen of Zenova. To protect her, Kain willingly offered to be Shade's servant, most of the royal guards miss him since he was like a father to all of them, so Yuya, Zuzu I wish you luck in this battle (Then Yuya and Zuzu's troopers walk onto the scene) Melody: Sir! We wish to go with our commanders Requiem: Yes! we wish to aid our generals White: So can you send us with our generals? Belle: Please General? Koga: Very well, you eight troopers can go with them. (the eight troopers nod at the time sage as they leave with Yuya and Zuzu to board a gunship, Koga then turns to Moon Shadow and Kaze) Koga: Moon Shadow, Kaze, follow their gunship to the jungle zone and make sure to stay out of sight Moon Shadow and Kaze: Understood (Kaze and Moon Shadow secretly got on board, then the gunship flew off to the jungle zone) Yuya: This is gonna be a tough challenge Zuzu. Zuzu: I know, I hope we don’t end up like Weevil and Rex. (Yuya and Zuzu’s counterparts appeared beside them as ghosts) Yuri: You 2 will do fine. Celina: We believe in you. Yugo: We have no doubt you 2 can win. Rin: Do your best. Yuto: Fight with honor. Lulu: Have fun out there. Yuya and Zuzu: Thanks you guys, we feel better now. Dian: Don't worry General, I'm sure you and Zuzu can defeat Kain Yuya: Heh thanks Dian Dian: Heh anytime sir, hey Dove when are we gonna be getting there Dove: ETA to arrival Dian, 13 more minutes Lyric: Thanks Dove Dove: Anytime Lyric Requiem: What I heard from the other royal guards that Kain was inspiring Arc trooper who taught a lot of royal guards Yuya: Yeah Koga told us about Kain's origin, so do you look up to him as well? Luna: Heh sure do, he's the best Arc trooper who ever lived, and I know he wants to help us, but he can't, but I know you can save our Commander, General Yuya and General Zuzu Yuya and Zuzu: Right! (Then the gunship arrived at its location as the ten got out of the gunship and entered the jungle zone) Dian: Geez never enjoyed the Jungle Zone that's for sure Zuzu: (Clings onto Yuya) It's a bit s-scary Yuya: Don't worry Zuzu, I'll protect you Fast: There he is sir! (Points to Kain waiting patiently) Commander Kain: Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu Boyle, and I see you must be their troopers Belle: Stop talking! You injured two of our teammates, how could you be so mean!? Commander Kain: Oh please! I was doing you a favor Dain: A favor!? You used to be a hero and leader to the royal guards! Commander Kain: Yes I did! I was once a leader of the royal guards and an Arc trooper for a reason and I'll show you! (Yuya and Zuzu bring out their duel disks as their troopers watch the duel) Commander Kain: Emperor Shade is gonna enjoy this, whats yours is his, and he’ll do with it as he pleases. Yuya and Zuzu: We were told that Queen Setsuna rules Zenova! Commander Kain: Are you following her orders? Yuya and Zuzu: How can we take orders from her? We haven’t met her yet. Commander Kain: Aligning yourself with the past doesn’t bold well for your future. Yuya and Zuzu: We share the same future! Commander Kain: We shall see! All: Let's duel! Yuya: I'll start us off! I'll use Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician to set the pendulum scale, Zuzu and I are taking control of this duel starting now! (Yuya places his two magicians into his pendulum zones) Yuya: Now I can summon monsters that are levels 2-7 all at the same time, swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory! my monsters are ready to swing into action! Splash to it, Performapal Splashmammoth, hocus-pocus to it, Performapal Trump Girl, give them a hand, Performapal Helpprincess, and finally turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Commander Kain: Is there more then just summoning those monsters? Yuya: Oh I’m not done, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Yuya drew 6 cards, as both Zuzu and Kain drew 1) Yuya: Next I summon Tuning Magician! (A little white magician appeared on the field) Yuya: Sure Tuning Magician's special ability gives you 400 Life Points while I lose 400, but it's worth the risk, especially when I use Trump Girl's special ability! With it, I can fuse her with another monster to Fusion Summon! I fuse Trump Girl and Helpprincess to create a diabolical botanical! (Both Monsters went into a colorful swirl) Yuya: I Fusion Summon! The vicious, veracious, and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! (Yuri‘s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Yuya: Next, I tune Level 1 Tuning Magician to Level 6 Splashmammoth! (Tuning Magician turned into a green ring and Performapal Splashmammoth turned into 6 motes that went into the ring, then the motes turned into a pillar) Yuya: Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Yugo’s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Yuya: Now I activate Pendulum Xyz, It lets me use my Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zone for an Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 4 Purple Poison Magician with my Level 4 Black Fang Magician in order to build the Overlay Network! (Both of Yuya’s Monsters in his Pendulum Zones turned into purple streaks of energy that went into a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuya: Cloaked in shadows in relentless in its objectives, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Yuto’s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Commander Kain: You summoned all 4 Dimension Dragons on your 1st turn!? Yuya: That's right. As much as I would love to attack, I can’t, so I’ll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! (Zuzu looked at Yuya and smiled) Zuzu: I’m impressed Yuya. Yuya: Yeah and that way he won't be able to defeat us easily, so I'll end with a facedown, go for it Zuzu! (Zuzu nodded with a smile) Zuzu: Okay I draw! (Zuzu looks at her hand) Zuzu: I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards (Zuzu drew 2 cards) Zuzu: Next I set the pendulum scale with Scale 1 Harmony the Melodious Orchestratrice and Scale 9 Symphony the Melodious Orchestratrice! (Zuzu places her two cards into the pendulum zones) Zuzu: And now I can summon monster levels 2-8 all on my turn! I pendulum summon! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Elegy the Melodious Diva, Sonata the Melodious Diva and lastly to join our orchestra is Aria the Melodious Diva! (Zuzu's 4 monsters appear as they hum a harmonious tune) Kain: That's quite the troupe of songbirds you have. A shame I will have to silence them, along with you. Zuzu: I'd like to see you try. Aria's special ability makes sure that your cards can't target my Melodious monsters or destroy them in battle. Not only that, Elegy's ability provides protection from their effects and gives them 300 each I'll end my turn with 2 facedown cards Commander Kain: Now it is my turn, quake in terror as I unleash my power on you! I draw! Dian: Watch out! Whatever card he drew isn't good! Commander Kain: That is correct. I activate Summon Storm! Dian: Not good. In exchange for 800 Life Points, he can summon one Wind monster from his hand, provided that its Level is 4 or lower. (Kain seethes as his Life Points lower to 3200) Commander Kain: And my Mist Condor is the perfect example! (Mist Condor appeared on the field) Yuya: That's it? One monster? Commander Kain: I haven't started yet boy, I sacrifice Mist Condor to activate Tribute Doll! Now I can freely summon any Level 7 monster from my hand, given that it cannot attack. Arise, my faithful aerial fighter! Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Mist Valley Apex Avian appears with a battle call) Yuya: That's the monster that put Weevil and Rex out of action! Commander Kain: That's right, and it will do the same to you! Zuzu: Be careful Yuya, this monster can negate Spells, Traps and Monster abilities. Commander: You should be careful, Yuya. Now's the time to complete my combo. I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird. (Mist Valley Thunderbird appears with a cry) Yugo: I've heard of this combo. Apex Avian can negate any Spell, Trap or Monster effect by returning another Mist Valley card to his hand once per chain and Thunderbird Special Summons itself whenever it's returned to the player's hand. Yuya: Well, I have something that will remedy that. I activate Reverse Revenge! Since you summoned a monster and Clear Wing is out on my field, that summon is negated and your monster is destroyed! Commander Kain: What!? (Clear Wing fires a beam of pure energy from its crystalline wings that destroys Thunderbird) Yuya: Not only that, Clear Wing gains 1500 Attack points for the duration of the turn. (Clear Wing's ATK jumps to 4000) Commander Kain: A nice move, but it's all in vain. I activate Monster Reborn! I can use this to resurrect any monster in any of our Graveyards. Return, Mist Valley Thunderbird. (Thunderbird reappears) Commander Kain: It'll take more than one Trap to quell this storm. Yuya: Which is why I have a second copy! Commander Kain: Say what!? (Clear Wing fires a beam of pure energy from its crystalline wings that destroys Thunderbird again. Clear Wing's ATK rises to 6500) Commander Kain: Impossible! You knew I would revive Mist Valley Thunderbird so you had another copy ready did you!? Yuya: A true duelist has to be prepared for anything, Commander. Commander Kain: Of course, you fought in the Dimensional War, I should've figured that you gained a whole lot of experience fighting in that war. Yuya: Blast! He saw that coming a mile away! Kain: I did know which monster should my monster destroy, hmm... (Commander Kain looks at the field and sees Zuzu's monsters) Commander Kain: I'll target your monsters! Zuzu, so brace yourself! Mist Valley Apex Avian attack Elegy the Melodious Diva! Zuzu: I guess you forgot, Aria’s special ability makes sure that your cards can’t target my Melodious monsters or destroy them in battle, also Elegy’s ability provides protection from their effects and gives them 300 Attack points each! (Zuzu’s Monsters shielded themselves, as they gained 300 Attack points each) Commander Kain: But you still take damage! (Zuzu‘s Life Points dropped, and her hair clips were blown off of her, letting her beautiful pink hair down) Yuya: You okay Zuzu? Zuzu: Yes, thanks for asking. (Yuya blushed as he saw Zuzu with her hair down) Yuya: You look so beautiful with your hair down. (Zuzu smiled at that complement) Zuzu: Thanks Yuya, that was so sweet. (Zuzu picked up her hair clips and put them in her pockets) Commander Kain: I end my turn by placing a facedown. Yuya: Let’s do this Zuzu! Zuzu: Not yet Yuya, I might look beautiful, but before we continue, let me do something 1st. Yuya: What is it? Zuzu: I’ll prove I’m a beautiful goddess, by doing this. (Zuzu kicked off her white boots, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet as Yuya blushed even more) Zuzu: Okay Yuya, now you can make a move. Yuya: O-Okay I draw! Commander Kain: Stop! I play the trap card Call of the Haunted, once again I call back my monster Mist Valley Thunderbird. Zuzu: Not so fast, I activate Solemn Strike! I pay 1500 of my life points to destroy your card! (Zuzu loses 1500 of her life points to destroy Call of the Haunted) Commander Kain: How do you guys have a counter strategy for my every move, I’m a master strategist, I should know every move you 2 make! Moon Shadow: That's because you are cheating! (Moon Shadow and Kaze jumped from the trees shocking Yuya and Zuzu and their troopers) Yuya: Moon Shadow! Kaze! Zuzu: Wait what do you mean he's cheating? Kaze: He somehow knew every move you could make, before you made them. So we investigated the area and found this. (Moon Shadow and Kaze found a security camera in 1 of the trees) Dian: A spy camera!? Requiem: Your cheating by looking at our generals' hands! (Kain showed a headpiece and crushed it) Commander Kain: Yes, I feel guilty for committing such an act, but this was Shade's idea, not mine! (Flashback With Shade watching Yusei's duel against Armstrong) Shade: Security cameras. Quite interesting. Kain, can you come in please? (Kain enters the throne room and bows) Kain: Yes my emperor? Shade: Since your going to duel Yuya and Zuzu, I want you to spy on them, turn their trust against them, after all I want them done for I want you to look at their hands. Kain: What!? No! I won't do it, I was forced into your High Order! I will not cheat do you hear- (Shade then grabbed Kain by the throat as he was struggling by his power) Shade: Do you wish to rethink your words Kain? Because I can end your miserable life here and NOW! Kain: Yes sir, as you wish! (Kain ran out of Shade’s throne room in a hurry) Kain: Man he’s gone mad, I regret joining him to save Queen Setsuna. (Flashback ends) Commander Kain: Please forgive me everyone! Yuya: I don't know... Commander Kain: Alright. To prove that I am sorry for what I have, I shall surrender this duel. (Then they heard a voice coming from Shade) Shade: They might forgive you, but I don’t, that’s not the way of the Six Shadows, there’s no forgiveness in the Six Shadows! I will never allow you to give up that easily. A duel must never be stopped until someone loses the duel, so now I have no choice but to take over. Commander Kain: No stop it, please! Yuya and Zuzu: Kain, are you okay, fight it! Commander Kain: I can‘t, you’ll have to defeat me now, Shade is trying to take over! (Then there was silence) Yuya and Zuzu: Kain, are you there? Commander Kain/Shade: Commander Kain is out of commission, I’ve taken over! Yuya and Zuzu: SHADE!!! FREE COMMANDER KAIN NOW!!! Commander Kain/Shade: I can’t do that! I can take over any elite member who tries to surrender, that’s exactly what the King of the Netherworld did to your friends Greiger, Carly, and Misty when they tried to surrender when they were Dark Signers! Zuzu: Yuya, we have to defeat him now to save Kain! Yuya: You’re right Zuzu, It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Yuya, Zuzu, and Kain/Shade drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Yuya: Next, Celina: Zuzu, use your trap to protect Yuya! (Zuzu nodded as she‘s prepared to save the one she loves) Zuzu: I activate my facedown card, Hypnotic Melody, now your monster’s effects are negated, and they can’t attack! Yuya: Thanks Zuzu, I’ll take it from here! (Yuya looked at Zuzu and her counterparts‘ ghosts as they nodded with smiles on their faces) Yuya: I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon‘s special ability, by detaching both overlay units, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains half the Attack Points of Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Yuya detached both overlay units from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as it drained the Attack Points of Mist Valley Apex Avian, raising its attack points to 4525) Yuya: Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Mist Valley Apex Avian! Spiral Flame Strike! When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a Level 5 or above monster, the damage is doubled! (Mist Valley Apex Avian is destroyed as Commander Kain/Shade's Life Points dropped to 350) Yuya: I'm not done! I activate the action spell, Wonder Chance! It let's my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack again! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel! (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacked Commander Kain/Shade directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Commander Kain/Shade: You win! You can have Commander Kain back, I no longer have any use for him anymore! (An energy tower shut down as Commander Kain returned to normal) Zuzu: We did it Yuya! We won! Yuya: I'm glad we did Zuzu! (Zuzu smiled as she blushed) Zuzu: Yuya, there's something I wanna tell you, I-I love you! Yuya: You do, you really do? (Zuzu walked over to Yuya and kissed him on the lips) Zuzu: Does that answer your question? Yuya: Yes, yes it does. (Zuzu picked up her white boots as she and Yuya walked towards Commander Kain) Commander Kain: I must thank you guys for freeing me from this darkness. Yuya and Zuzu: Come with us! (Commander Kain nodded as he along with Yuya, Zuzu, and everyone else walked towards the aircraft, as they all got on board, the aircraft took off back to HQ) Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts